Nibenejczycy
Nibenejczycy – największa z cesarskich nacji wywodząca się od cyro-nordów nazywanych alezjanami z Cesarstwa Alezjańskiego, którego byli główną ludnością . Cechą wyglądu wyróżniającą nibenejczyków od reszty cesarskich jest bardzo częste występowanie u nich rudych włosów i bladej, przypominającej schorowaną, skóry , s.71 , s. 110The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Gdy w III wieku w wyniku schizmy religijnej, zachód Cyrodiil wydzielił się od Cesarstwa Alezjańskiego ustanawiając Posiadłości Coloviańskie, rdzenni mieszkańcy byli najludniejszym ludem Cesarstwa, oprócz nich na północy znajdywali się mieszkańcy dzisiejszego hrabstwa Brumy, będący w strefie wpływów kultury norskiejPrzewodnik po Brumie – Alessia Ottus, oraz tereny leżące u podnóża Velothi, dziś tereny hrabstwa CheydinhalPrzewodnik po Cheydinhal – Alessia Ottus. Rdzenne dla nich terytorium zwane Nibenay rozciąga się na terenie doliny i rozlewiska Niben, biorąc od owej rzeki swą nazwęEkran ładowania (Oblivion). Terytorium Nibenay rozciąga się od źródeł Niben dookoła jeziora Rumare otoczonego regionem zwanym Śródlądziem, wraz z Cesarską Wyspą i Cesarskim Miastem na niej się znajdującym, aż do ujścia tej rzeki w zatoce Topal na południu. Pomijając olbrzymią metropolię na wyspie, miasta leżące na Niben to zaniedbane i zarośnięte Bravil oraz Leyawiin. Dawniej w czasie Cesarstwa Alezjańskiego terytorium Nibenay było pokryte siecią kompleksów świątynnych poświęconych Alessi, z jednym z największych położonym nad jeziorem Canulus. Wszystkie te kompleksy zostały jednak zrównane z ziemią w czasie Wojny CnótOczyszczenie Katedry: Kroniki Świętych Braci Marukha, Tom IV. Kultura W toku schizmy religijnej z III wieku, mieszkańcy Nibenay, przez wzgląd na obietnice wymordowania elfówOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna i zwierzokształtnychOn Minotaurs – Nonus Caprenius, Temporarily Unaffiliated Scholar of Imperial Antiquities, przyjęli religię głoszoną przez imgskiego proroka Marukha, wysławiając jedyną prawdziwą boginię Alessię. Tym samym tracąc na rzecz colovian żyzny zachód Cyrodiil. Religia ta, zwana Porządkiem Alezjańskim, niezwykle wpłynęła na gospodarkę całego Cesarstwa, na fali której licznych przykazań, praw i wskazówek właściwego z wiarą postępowania, nibenejczycy otoczeni nieprzebytym gąszczem dżungli niezdatnej do użytku rolnego, otrzymali zakaz wykorzystywania nawet tych pomniejszych skrawków obszarów trawiastych, zmuszając ich do pozyskiwania pożywienia i surowców jedynie na drodze handlu, niezwykle utrudnionego przez wzgląd na niechęć innych ludów do alezjanRysław Sprawiedliwy – Sinjin i agresywnej ksenofobii wobec elfów czy zwierzokształtnych samych alezjan. Choć na przestrzeni wieków sytuacja ta zmieniała się, osiągając swe złote lata w okresie panowania cesarzowej Hestry w XI wiekuLegenda Czerwonego Orła – Tredayn Dren, Archiwista z Zimowej Twierdzy, to nigdy nie była ona idealna. W obecnych czasach zakazy te są zniesione, a na wylewach Niben sadzony jest ryż. Po upadku Cesarstwa Alezjańskiego, nibenejczycy pozostali pod wpływem ponad dwudziestu wieków panowania, trwając w wielu zwyczajach wyniesionych z Pierwszego Cesarstwa. Teokratyczne rządy Selektywy Marukhackiej zostały zastąpione pluto-magokracją, nadając siłę polityczną każdemu pochodzącemu z kupieckich rodzin szlacheckich oraz tym praktykującym sztuki magiczne czy funkcjonujących jako kapłani któregoś z wielu bóstw. Magowie ci słynęli i słyną wciąż w Czwartej Erze z ekscentryzmu, graniczącego z szaleństwem, w najlepszym przypadku ograniczającego się do miewania w poważaniu każdego nie-nibenejczyka , s. 10 , s.45 , s.111The Criminal Mind – Scholar Mingalion. Szamanistyczne praktyki, powszechne wśród zamieszkujących ostępy puszcz i mokradeł Nibenay wiedźm i czarnoksiężników, niewiele różnią się od tych jakie są praktykowane przez magów z licznych wiosek, a nawet większych miast. Jeśli się zdarzy, że posiadają, to tylko mały sentyment do życia ludzkiego czy praw panujących w nowszych cesarstwach , s.73, mimo że ichniejsza kultura była zawsze niemalże synonimiczna z kulturą cesarską, przez wzgląd na zajmowanie Cesarskiego Miasta. Częstym wśród nich są konszachty z daedrycznymi siłami do tego stopniaFrom a discussion with Tatianus Lepidus, Colovian Historian – Tatianus Lepidus, że istnieją specjalne daedra przywoływane tylko poprzez nibenejską magię , s.73. Sama religia nibenejczyków jest trudna do sprecyzowania, wiadomo że w jakiś sposób czczą Dziewiątkę Bóstw, jednak podobnie jak w czasach Pierwszego Cesarstwa otaczają się tysiącami kultów duchów, świętych czy męczenników przekształconych często z bóstw innych nacji, najważniejszymi z kultów nie są u nich żadne z Cesarskich bóstw, a takie kulty jak Kult Ćmy-Przodka, Kult Bohaterów, Kult Cesarza-Zero, czy założony już za wczesnego panowania owego cesarza, Kult Tibera Septima. Jednym z rzadkich ujednoliconych zwyczajów nibenejczyków jest spuszczanie zmarłych do strumienia Nibenay na papierowych skifach. Nibenejczycy są uznawani za wyrafinowanych, nie szczędzących w ozdobności, pełni subtelności i drobiazgowości, ceniąc niuanse nad bezpośredniość przekazu. Jest to podobnie uwidocznione w ich kulturze, mogąc dostrzec te wszystkie wartości w architekturze czy ichniejszym zdobnictwie. Podobnież jednak widać w nich ich skłonność do dekadencji i gniciaCrafting Motifs 10: Imperial Cyrods – Doctor Alfidia Lupus. Są pierwszymi, którzy korzystają z egzotycznej stylistyki czy stylu życia, do dziś pielęgnując akavirskie symbole i sztukaterię z odległego i tajemniczego wschodu . Wyróżniająca niebnajczyków jest też ich nieprzebyta arogancja, uważając Nibenay za serce Cyrodiil, choć to Colovia jest jej spiżarnią i właśnie stamtąd pochodzi najwięcej cesarzy oraz wysokich urzędem dostojników państwowych. Uznają swą wyższość nad colovianami, obwieszczając iż posiedli wyższą kulturę odcinając się od swych norskich przodków. Uczeni nibenejscy traktują ich również jako prymitywniejszych fizjonomicznie i psychicznie ludzi, dowodząc ich zacofania na podstawie budowy szkieletu, uznając że razem z redgardami i nordami należą do tego samego typu prymitywnych i agresywnych ludzi, przy okazji sugerując prymitywność dunmerów wobec innych ras elfickich. Mimo to najczęściej występujące formy animozji nibenejczyków wobec innych ras, są te dotyczące argonian i khajiitów, niechęć ta jest powszechna zarówno u trzymającej władzę szlachtyDialog z Hrabiną Alessią Caro z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion jak i inteligencjiPrzewodnik po Leyawiin – Alessia OttusPrzewodnik po Bravil – Alessia Ottus oraz pospólstwaDialog z Julittą Plotius z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionDialog z Betto Plotius z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionDialog z Eitarem z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion w każdym zakątku Nibenay, od Bravil po Cesarskie MiastoThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, uznając ich za pomniejsze istoty nie zasługujące już nawet miano ras, tożsame w ich oczach z kryminalnym półświatkiem i nierobami zalegającymi na ulicach, uznając ich za jedyną wadę swych miast. Czasem znudzeni nibenejczycy poprawiają sobie humor, poszerzając występująca już nienawiść między obiema rasami. Galeria Nibenese 2 (Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition).jpg|Nibenejczyk z Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition City Isle Tunic Dress 2 (Online).JPG|Tunika z nibenejskiej Cesarskiej Wyspy z Crown Store Showcase do gry The Elder Scrolls Online Rumare Waterfront Casual Wear 2 (Online).JPG|Ubiór z nibenejskiej Cesarskiej Wyspy z Crown Store Showcase do gry The Elder Scrolls Online Mag Bitewny (Oblivion).png|Mag bitewny w zbroi cesarskiej w tradycji nibenejskiej z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Żołnierz Legionu Cesarskiego (Oblivion).png|Żołnierz w zbroi cesarskiej w tradycji nibenejskiej z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Cesarskie Miasto (Legends).png|Cesarskie Miasto z gry The Elder Scrolls: Legends Bravil (Oblivion)-0.jpg|Bravil z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Leyawiin (Oblivion).jpg|Leyawiin z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Przypisy Kategoria:Lore: Etnosy